A Fragment of Peace
by The Danvers Girls
Summary: Vincent remembers sacred memories of his past, and thinks about why he should go to the festival in Kalm.


**Sam here, written courtesy of me:P**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Final Fantasy VII universe. I don't own Vincent Valentine. sob otherwise... ooh, you don't want to know -evil smirk-  
Well anyways, this is just a oneshot, so it probs won't continue unless I gets tons of reviews that are screaming and begging for it. Lol, as if :P.  
Enjoy!

**In this fic, _italics_ is mainly past scenes. Or past moments in Vincent's mind. Parts of the past he's remembering. I think you get it :P**

* * *

Vincent sat on the hill overlooking Kalm, looking down on its inhabitants. Usually, he wouldn't bother about something so trivial. But this was different. 

Down below in the streets, there was a festival. The purpose of it was to celebrate the day that Sephiroth's madness was put to an end. Among the throng of adults, children ran amok, wrapped in cloth-like capes with wooden swords. Vincent turned his eyes away when he spotted one youth with a wooden replica of a gun. If it was one thing he hated, it was fans.

Festivals weren't something Vincent would do. However, the rest of Avalanche had invited him, and Cid has warned that if he didn't turn up, he'd "shove his spear right up the damn vampire's ass." His exact words.

That wasn't the reason Vincent was here. If Cid even tried to do anything like that to him, he'd have the Pilot dead in seconds. No, Vincent was here for a very different reason.

Back in the days of being a Turk, he'd been assigned for Lucrecia Crescent, a beautiful scientist working on the Jenova Project. He'd grown very close to her. So close he'd fallen hopelessly in love... that's putting it subtly. Vincent spent much time with Lucrecia.

There was one thing she'd taught him that he'd never forget.

Vincent remembered coming in one day to find Lucrecia busy at her desk. His hopes had been dashed when he saw that she was working her way through a mountain of paperwork. Embarrassed, and holding a picnic box in one hand, Vincent had turned, ready to leave, when her gentle voice had stopped him.

_"Vincent? What is it?"_

So he'd stopped.

_"It's... nothing."_

_"Vincent..."_

Lucrecia always had a way of making him confess to what he was thinking.

_"To be honest..." he managed to say, "I wanted to... take you on a picnic. Outside. In the... in the sun."_

He'd never been very sociable back then. But Vincent tried.

_"Of course I'll go."_

_"But, Lucrecia-"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Aren't you... busy?"_

At first, he'd never understood why Lucrecia had said her next words.

_"I am, but I'll finish it later."_

So, they'd had a picnic together. It was quite good; sitting on a soft blanket, overlooking Nebelheim, drinking champagne. Vincent was sure that day would never leave his memory. But all good days come to an end eventually, and he managed to summon the courage to ask a vital question.

_"Lucrecia?"_

_"Yes, Vincent?"_

_"If you were busy... then why did you come outside? With me?"_

She'd smiled at him, and laughed.

_"Because you asked me to."_

_"Because I... asked you to?"_

_"Yes, Vincent. When a friend asks me to spend time with them, even just a picnic, I won't refuse. Because it shows that you care about me."_

Vincent had over thirty years pondering the meaning of her words. Even after her death, he struggled on to discover their hidden depths.

Just months ago, he'd found the answer.

Avalanche were his friends. _His friends_. Vincent had found somewhere he could belong, after three decades of suffering and never-ending sins. He'd found a little light in his life.

Pulling himself up from the hill, Vincent checked his holster for the Death Penalty. One could never be too careful, even on happy occasions like this. Unsure of himself, Vincent stood awkwardly, waiting for some kind of sign.

"Vincent!"

After hearing his name screeched by a high-pitched female voice, he turned his head to the bottom of the hill. There stood the infamous yet impish ninja from Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi. She jumped up and down, waved her hands excitedly when she saw Vincent looking at her.

"Come on! The parade is about to start!"

Vincent sighed softly, then began walking down the hill slowly. He didn't really care for parades. But he'd settle with them for tonight.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, Yuffie grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him towards Kalm. For once, Vincent didn't resist.

He was at peace. Vincent was with his comrades.

His friends.

* * *

**That's it folks, so R&R, especially if you want it continued!**


End file.
